detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee and Cam
This arcticle features the relationship between Camillio Esmereldo Martinez and Lee Ping. History Camillio and Lee appear to be the best of friends, with Cam sticking up for Lee whenever he can, and vice versa. Out of all male characters on the show, Lee and Cam have probably the strongest bond and are shown to be extremely loyal, helpful and thoughtful to each other. Lee's down-to-earth nature and Cam's outgoing personality compliment each other what makes for a really interesting dynamic. Most characters in the shows' universe note the closeness these two share; it is even believed that Lee and Cam's fighting would be a certain sign of the apocalypseDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 12 - "Down With Lee Club". However, even their friendship has its thorns: Cam's carelessness ocassionally annoys Lee, and Cam doesn't get Lee's paranoid tendencies. Like all other friends, Lee and Cam bicker and tease each other from time to time, but it rarely results in serious hatred (excluding the brief hostility in "If the Shoe Fits" and "The Cam-didate"). Before the series Lee and Cam first met in 3rd grade when Camillio first moved to the town. He couldn't speak a word of English, but, true to his nature, managed to flirt with a girl Steve had a crush on. Lee came to rescue and calmed him down, after which Lee and Cam quickly made friends with each otherDetentionaire Bonus - Lee introduces Cam. They both invited each other to their birthday parties and even had sleepovers togetherDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 02 - "The Cam-didate". Examples Episodes showing conflict * "If the Shoe Fits" '''- Lee accused Cam of framing him for the Prank and switching his bag. Turned out Cam actually purchased a bag similar to Lee's as he wanted to give it to his sister. Cam accused Lee of caring more about the prank conspiracy than his friends, going to the point where he told Lee onto Barrage. * "The Cam-didate"'''- Cam and Lee both entered a rivalry against the School Presidential elections trying to pull dirty moves on each other. Cam went far when he told the entire student body that Lee had a crush on Tina Kwee (who thought it was just one of Cam's dirty moves), while Lee retaliated by shouting "Butterscotch", causing Cam to act like a monkey. Lee realised that Cam was hypnotized during the prank which is why he does not remember even being up in the rafters and switching his bag, so he apologised to Cam and made peace to each other. Episodes showing friendship Almost all of the remaining episodes showcase the incredible friendship between Lee and Cam. Notable examples include: * "From Bad to Wurst" - Cam stepped out to create a distraction for Lee and others to get to Coral Grove. The last thing Lee said to Cam before separating was "You're a really good guy, Camillio Esmereldo Martinez". Gallery Queen of Butterscotch.png Camilee.png RUN! AS FAST AS SONIC WHO IS COOLER THAN MARIO!.png S91121-092826.jpg S91121-000651.jpg S91120-235307.jpg|Staging a fight S91120-235233.jpg S91109-193142.jpg|On a mission together S91109-193208.jpg|"No, on your left, my right" S91031-233511.jpg S91031-233657.jpg S91031-234448.jpg S91102-233103.jpg References Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire